Destiny
by iiLuviinM3ii
Summary: You're pregnant" he whispered more of a statement than a question. The look that spread across his face confusion then joy. He shot out of his seat and dance around the room. Seeing this big lankly who was at least 6'5 guy jumping up and down basically.
1. Baby Boom

Disclamier:I Don't Own Twilight.

Outline

Bella never falls in love with Edward. Emmett is spell bounded by this new human girl by the name of Bella. After one night their lust turns into to a baby. Who is born into the world of vampires and mythical creatures. The journey and the relationship of Emmet and Bella and he welcoming of their child.

I stood their standing in front of this humongous mansion trying to gain the nerve just to ring the doorbell. I took a deep breath and lightly touched to the bell. A few seconds later he stood there a look of shock spread across he face as he realized who I was. "Umm..we have to talk" I stuttered . "Well hey Bella come in, it's just me home so I guess we could talk" he replied. He stepped to the side and let me enter. I looked at him hesitantly and he motioned for me to enter. So I did and I looked at my surroundings the high ceilings, glass walls, and the staircase. " Come this way" he motioned. I sat across from him at the dining room table.

" Emmett I have to tell you something very important and I don't know what your reaction will be and I hope you decide what to do best for you and all. But this could be life changing for all of us. What happened between us I guess was a drunken mishap on both our parts. The alcohol got to our heads and you know what happened. What do you remember cause I surely do?" I spoke these words a mile a second. I sat there memorized by the night we spent together making love. I could feel the blush developing al over my face. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke the words "You're pregnant" he whispered more of a statement than a question. The look that spread across his face confusion then joy. He shot out of his seat and dance around the room. Seeing this big lankly who was at least 6'5 guy jumping up and down basically doing cart wheels. I started bawling and acting hysteric. " Wait what's wrong aren't you happy you get to be a mother" he whispered. " I don't want to be a mother at the age of seventeen when I have my future to look forward to." I yelled " Put yourself in my position having to give up all you hopes and aspirations". By this time my face was red hot and a fresh round of tears where running down my face. " I have to get home right now. Take me home now!" I bellowed. He picked me up and carried me to the car and buckled the harness of his humongous Jeep. The ride was silent and uncomfortable. Before I knew it we where in front of my house. I turned to speak to him but before I could open my mouth there he was opening my door and unbuckling the seat belt. Before I knew it his lips came crashing down upon mine. This kiss was so sweet and perfect I melted against his touch my fingers entwined with his golden brown hair and his hands roaming my body. The kiss broke when it was necessary for me to breath. " Sine you're my baby mama I was thinking I should drop you back and forth from school to protect you both" he said eying my stomach. " I mean I don't want my son having to take the bus in the morning". " Did you just stay son" I said laughing. " Listen I have to go inside and make dinner for my father so I'll see you tomorrow I said kissing his stone hard cold lips. I love the way my lips were so warm and soft and his were cold and hard.

A/N: Should I continue I'm not sure yet. Bella has yet to find out about the Cullen family. And i need someone to edit this chapter so i can re-post it properly.


	2. Baby Daddy

A/N I'm so angry something happened to my computer and deleted all my files . Everything future stories that were written and just waiting to be uploaded.  
This makes me extremely pissed and on top of that my word perfect is messed up so now I have to use a spell check site to my corrections MYSELF. I like literally cried when I realized I couldn't fix this on my own. While I'm crying I hope you enjoy this chapter I had to re-write. It may not be as awesome as the first one I wrote but oh well, cut a sista slack. Also I'll be giving each chapter a song. this chapter is Breakeven by The Script.  
My music genre changes and is very diverse so bear with me. Also, I blown away with all the hit, views, reviews, story alerts ,and favorites. Please keep it coming. Thanks

Also someone asked in a review is Rose in the picture. Hell no she isn't, I don't like her she is insanely jealous and annoying character the next chapter will be a Emmett Pov explaining her disappearance from this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot. SM is the creator of these crazy teen parents to be. Uggs are not my item and neither are the songs I mention.

Bella POV

Emmett being a father, I could laugh at that thought but instead I smiled. Him holding a tiny little bundle of joy.  
That was ours something we created together, a little he or she that would shed light on both of our lives. Its a Sunday in rainy Forks,Washington and here I am Bella Swan laying in bed thinking about the father of my child. I recall the day I sat on the tile in the bathroom. I wish i had my mother to hold me and tell it will all be okay. My mother died of breast cancer a year thus far which lead to my move to Forks.  
I have to tell Charlie the longer I wait the more the guilt will accumulate. I got out of bed and took a nice hot relaxing shower. Massaging all the tension out of my neck. I shampooed my hair and cleaned my body off. I stepped out the shower and got dressed. Being pregnant made me re-think every step I took. I watch my self carefully as I walked down the stairs to make breakfast. " Hey dad want some food ?" I asked. "Oh Bells I didn't hear you come downstairs it okay no thanks I ate some cereal" he muttered. I sat down across from him at the oval shape table. Charlie is very much like me. Very calm and relaxed and shy just like me. May I dare mention I inherited my habit of blushing from my father.

" Daddy I have to tell you something. I don't know how you'll react but I hope you won't be angry and send with my bags out the door. Dad I'm pregnant with Emmett Cullen child and I hope I can only hope and pray i have all the moral support i need from you."

I sighed after my verbal diarrhea. Charlie face was red as a turnip and he was holding his breath. "Bells I will not kick you out and I will be there for you.I want to meet this pretty Cullen boy who got you knocked up, today after my shift I expect him to be here like a real man" he said. "Okay dad I will call him now i guess.

I went upstairs to my room to retrieve the tiny piece of paper that had Emmett telephone number. I stared at the tiny piece of paper and dialed the number. He picked up on the third ring with his sweet angelic voice.

Phone Conversation Emmett: Hello Bella: Hey it's Bella umm I'm sorry to bother you Emmett: It's okay I'm not busy Both: Silence Emmett: So how's my baby mama doing?  
Bella: Laugh. She is fine Emmy bear Emmett: I like that nickname Bella: Me too Emmett: Well hey umm maybe we could hang out today you get to know one another i guess Bella: Actually I was calling for something like that I told my dad about the pea in the pod and he wants to meet you.  
Emmett: Oh I wish you would of told me i would have been there with you.  
Bella: That's really sweet Em but it's not your responsibility Emmett: Yes it is I got you knoced up. I'm on my way to pick you up so be ready.

Before I could respond the line went dead. I changed into a pair of snug jeans, a blue sweater and Uggs. I went in the kitchen grabbed a water of bottle and granola bar. Then there was a knock on the door. There he stood looking handsome and smiling at me. His dimpley smile just for me. I swear he makes my heart swoon and do little flips. " Hey you look beautiful" he said.  
"You don't look bad yourself " I said with a smirk. I opened the door and let him in. He gathered me in arms and kiss my lips. Why does this feel so right? I ask my self as I open my mouth allow his tongue entrance into my mouth.  
He broke the kiss and I swear I heard myself whimper. "How about we go to the movies ?" he asked. " Sure why not" I replied.  
I grabbed my coat and locked the place up. He led me to his car and we went to the movie theater. Emmett buckled me in the car and we of. " Did you tell your family?" I asked. He looked at me hesitatingly and answered "Yeah". "And what did the say?" I asked I could her the impatience in my own voice. "They all want a kid around the house" he replied.

These people are not normal i thought. Which parents in the right mind want a kid to have a kid. I sighed and relaxed into the seats. "Listen instead of the movies why don't we got meet my family . We have to tell you something important any way" he said.

A/N: Sorry this one is short. I know it didn't give much insight on Charlie's reaction to the baby. but the next chapter will have the meeting for the Cullen family and Charlie so have no fear. Also the line "  
I swear he makes my heart swoon and do little flips" I actually said that to my best friend about one of the boys I dated, she won't let me live that one done. Also any concerns about the parents moving to fast calm down. They have to get to now each other first. I know I have them attacking each other but it not me it Bells hormone's. Hehehe. 


End file.
